


The Struggle

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene Roe has a serious addiction to morphine and after he's gone through every guy in Easy Company there's only one man that can actually spare him some but it comes with a price, of course. But as shady as the situation is it turns into something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Bastogne but it's an AU of the episode. In this AU Roe is actually addicted to Morphine. OOC moments ensue!

Eugene knows he has a problem. The other men have joked on several occasions about his problem whenever he scavenges for medical supplies but he doesn't think they realize it's real, at least he hopes they don't. He hopes they don't see the way his hands shake when he hasn't had any in awhile but even as he thinks about it now, he's sure they don't notice a thing. But someone knows. That he's sure of.

Eugene manages to keep his head down most of the time whenever anyone else is around, sinking slowly away into non-existence as the men continue to move and talk. No one sees him off to the side. Eugene is only important when someone's hurt and they need his help, that's when he matters. But there are certain people that acknowledge his presence when no one else will and that's who knows his problem with morphine.

That's who's foxhole he's at right now. Eugene's asked Heffron, Perconte, Toye, and countless others more than twice already for morphine and all have said they were out. They don't understand his problem, so that's why he's here. He slips down inside the foxhole occupied by Dick Winters and the man doesn't seem surprised or startled in the slightest, in fact it's almost as if Winters has been waiting for him. Winters doesn't smile or speak, only nods as Eugene shifts closer for warmth.

He feels much colder when he doesn't have morphine. Eugene is already itching for the numb serenity of it.

They sit there quietly, watching eachother's breaths come out in short puffs of steam as the moonlight seeps into the foxhole. Eugene wants to ask for morphine but he's too ashamed of himself to admit his problem openly. His hands are beginning to shake again and from the smirk that pulls on the corner of Winters' mouth he knows it isn't from the cold. Winters knows what Eugene wants, he just wants the good ol' Doc to say it himself.

"Suppose you know what I'm here for?" Eugene asks, looking at the ground as his arms tighten around himself. Winters chuckles softly as a response and Eugene retreats into himself just a little, shivering. "I need some. I'm all out."

They're both well aware of the rules and the fact that Dick would be suppling Eugene with drugs for his own personal use is even worse, but Winters figures what others don't know won't come back to them. Eugene looks pitiful and half-dead, having lost the color in his face days ago when he initially ran out of morphine, so Winters caves easily under that pleading look but not for free.

Winters turns to his pack and rifles through his possessions, knowing exactly where to look before pulling out a pouch filled with Eugene's beloved morphine. Winters begins to slowly hand it over to Eugene but when the medic reaches over to retrieve it with a shaky hand, Winters pulls it away abruptly. Eugene's eyes go slightly wide and his expression drops when he's denied his fix. He looks to Winters pleadingly as the other man tucks the pouch safely into a pocket.

"Sir?" Eugene asks frantically, eyes darting between Winters' face and the pocket containing his precious morphine. He's unsettled and nervous that he might not get any tonight.

"How bad do you want it?" Winters inquires thoughtfully, moving closer to Eugene as the young man contemplates the question. Eugene doesn't even notice how close they are.

"I NEED it, sir," Eugene replies simply because it's the truth. He doesn't want it, he needs it to function out here in the cold.

"What would you be willing to do for it? What do I get if I give you my morphine?"

He knows what Winters is aiming at and he figures, why not? He's already a mess and he no longer has any pride left in him because of this damn war and the cold. Eugene would do ANYTHING at this point. He shifts awkwardly to sit across from Winters and runs a shaky hand down the man's chest, making sure to press in close to sell it off better.

"You give me one of them now and I'll make sure to take good care of you," Eugene husks against Winters' full lips as his hand trails down to palm at the bulge in Winters' pants. He can feel Winters getting hard and it makes him shiver with anticipation because he knows they have a deal.

Winters gives him a dose of morphine and unbuttons his pants while Eugene gets the first wave of euphoria numbing his body. Eugene feels more calm and relaxed and his nerves are no longer getting the better of him. He's completely pliant as Winters takes his cock out and guides his head down to fulfill his side of the deal. Eugene no longer cares about pride or if he's degrading himself for a quick fix because he feels numb from everything else.

Eugene bends down as takes Winters in his mouth in one fluid and very eager motion, but whether it's from enthusiasm or the morphine doesn't matter anymore. Winters' cock filled his mouth and his tongue began to work along the underside eagerly, getting it wet and slick with saliva to ease the bobbing motions of his head. Winters is moaning above him and his hand his pushing off Eugene's helmet to tangle in his short hair, twisting and pulling it just hard enough to make him moan around the cock in his hot mouth.

His head is swimming and he's getting dizzy from arousal and morphine as he takes Dick's cock deeper into his throat, choking just a little before pulling off entirely. Eugene wraps a hand around the base and strokes his saliva around to spread it better before going back down to wrap his lips around the tip to suckle gently, making Dick's hips stutter upwards slightly. Eugene swirls his tongue around the tip sloppily and makes an obscene sucking noise, looking up into Winters' ever vigilant eyes.

Eugene can only imagine how terrible he looks right now. Face pale, nose red, cock in his mouth, moaning wantonly, and doing his best to please his superior like he promised. He must not look as bad as he thinks because Winters is slowly thrusting up to meet with Eugene's bobs and strokes. Through the numbness of morphine Eugene feels quite pleased with himself, if not a tad ashamed.

As long as he's getting Dick off, that's all that matters.

After a few more sucks and strokes Eugene cuts off the eye contact to close his eyes and concentrate on bringing Dick to orgasm. Eugene figures Winters' is close because he can feel his cock pulse against the flat of his tongue and he consciously tightens his grip around the base to stroke more firmly in time with his bobs and suction. Winters' hand twists harder in Eugene's hair and he hisses under his breath as if to keep quiet. And it becomes apparent why.

Winters' hips hitch upwards sharply, hitting the back of Eugene's throat to flood it with his hot release. Eugene makes a strangled little noise and swallows as much as he can before it starts to spill out of the corners of his mouth. Eugene moans again in slight dismay, saddened even, as it ends with Winters pulling out of his mouth to let the remains of come rolls down the sides of his chin. 

He regains what little pride he has to wipe the remains away with his sleeve and Eugene's rewarded with the rest of Winters' morphine, as promised. Eugene feels a little dirty at the exchange but tucks the pouch into his medical bag anyway. Winters has already put himself away and there's even a look of shame written across his face as well. Eugene figures neither of them have anything to be proud of and they both have serious problems.

"You can stay here tonight," Winters says after a moment of awkward silence, looking and sounding remorseful.

"No, I need to get back to my own hole," Eugene replies back forlornly, sounding shadier than he meant to.

"Oh, I see."

"No! It's not like that," Eugene adds quickly, catching onto what Winters was thinking. "I want to stay--"

"Then stay," Winters murmurs, puling Eugene closely to him before covering them with a blanket. "I'll keep you warm so you won't shake anymore. Maybe one day you'll only need the warmth of someone instead of morphine."

"It's not that easy," Eugene complains stubbornly, trying to keep himself fortified from the emotions and coldness of the world. He's itching for another dose all of a sudden. His heart aches from Dick's sudden concern and he looks up into Winters' warm eyes for a brief second before darting them away reluctantly. He cares.

"Nothing's ever easy, Gene. But sometimes the end result is worth the struggle." Winters pulls the blanket around them snugger and steals a quick kiss from Eugene's frozen lips. "And it's worth the wait."


End file.
